


Earth AU

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humans, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mute Thrawn, Ocean, Sirens, Teenagers, Thrantovember (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: He reached out to let his hand settle in the water, smile widening at the feeling of the cool blue fingers against his own. He let his gaze travel over the handsome siren, from his deep blue tail to his crimson eyes.Eli’s sweetheart happens to live in the ocean, while he, as a human, is stuck on land...—Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Earth AU

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28. I’m actually almost done...lol. Two more prompts to go!
> 
> Happy New Year!!
> 
> Enjoy.

_The eerie calm before the storm was Eli’s favorite. The clouds start to gather, the waves grow still, even the animals fall quiet as they scurry away to seek shelter from the coming weather._

_Eli, on the other hand, liked to sit on the edge of the dock, legs dangling, and wait for the first clap of thunder, the first flash of lightning, and the first drops of rain to fall. His father, on the other hand...did not._

_“Eli, get away from the water’s edge. C’mon, Bud.” Mr. Vanto had his eyes anxiously on the ocean’s surface, scanning the water quickly before looking up to watch the sky. He waited at the beginning of the dock, the fear of the ocean in his eyes._

_Eli Vanto pouted. “But,_ Dad, _” he whined, the toddler slowly pushing himself up to stand. “Daddy, I_ saw _something. I really did this time. It was a blue fishy!” He turned back to look over his shoulder as he heard a quiet splash. A grin slid onto his lips. A small, blue tail._

_He’d find it next time. Maybe they could be friends..._

_The man took his son by the hand once he was within reach, pulling him back toward their small home. “Eli, I want you to stay away from the water, alright? It’s dangerous.”_

_“But...Momma said it’s okay…” He tugged on his hand, wanting to be picked up. “She liked the water. She tol’ me she did.”_

_“Your Ma isn’t here anymore, Eli,” he murmured, lifting the toddler into his arms, fixing him in his hold as he felt the small arms circle his neck, not glancing back toward the water as he stepped inside his home._

* * *

“Hello.” Eli Vanto grinned, giving a tiny wave to the siren in the water as he settled himself down onto his stomach on the dock.

He reached out to let his hand settle in the water, smile widening at the feeling of the cool blue fingers against his own. He let his gaze travel over the handsome siren, from his deep blue tail to his crimson eyes. 

The touch disappeared as he signed a quiet hello in return, a small smile on the young man’s lips. _How are you?_

Eli hummed, folding his arms across the wood. “I’ve been alright. You know how my dad is with the whole, ‘stay away from the ocean, it’s dangerous,’ bit. But I missed you, Darlin’.” 

Thrawn’s fingers brushed against his cheek before he pulled his arms back to speak again. _I have missed you too. My brother has been driving me insane. He wants me to stay away from the surface, and he wants me to marry a prince for political gain for Clan Mitth._ He made a face, wrinkling his nose. 

“I forget you’re royalty sometimes.” Eli took his hand gently in his own, pressing a firm kiss to his knuckles. “My boyfriend, Prince Mitth’raw’nuruodo; Prince Thrawn...” His grin widened. “Can I help at all? Maybe ease your brother’s mind?” The thought of losing Thrawn to another prince...hurt. More than he’d like to admit. The smile faltered.

_No, Ch’eo. It’s best you are kept hidden from him. If he knew…_ Thrawn trailed off, pulling his crimson gaze away from his boyfriend. The human’s mother had been lured into the sea by the sirens among his own clan. 

His own voice had been stolen by humans when he was just a pup. Now, he wasn’t dangerous, and he preferred it that way. It’s how he’d grown close to Eli. The teenager had taught him to sign in his language; Eli only being a year younger than himself. Sixteen and seventeen. 

Eli sighed. “Right. I just wish humans and sirens could get along. Like us. Then...then we could be together all the time without having to hide.” He seemed to sag, chin sinking down to rest on his forearms. His eyes slid shut at the gentle touch, Thrawn’s fingers brushing back his hair, knuckles settling to rub against his ear. 

A small noise escaped at the kiss to his forehead. 

The human opened his eyes, giving Thrawn a weak smile. “I love you, Darlin’. So very much.” He covered the siren’s hand with his own, brown eyes sliding shut again. 

Thrawn watched him for a moment, a small smirk spreading across his lips. He fixed his hands beneath the human’s arms, tugging him down head first into the water. 

He was careful as he pulled him back above the water’s surface, keeping his arms around his waist to help him stay above the surface as he used his tail to keep himself up. 

“Thrawn!” Eli gasped as he resurfaced, immediately clinging to his shoulders. 

The siren’s smirk grew wider. He met his gaze briefly, eyes finding his lips. The kiss was gentle; soft. 

The human’s complaint was cut off as he fixed his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, humming as he responded in kind to the kiss. His fingers tugged gently on the ends of the damp blue black hair near his nape, thumb brushing against the gills on his neck. 

Thrawn...he was his person. His _forever._ He knew it. 

“What was that for?” He asked, a breathless chuckle escaping as he leaned back just enough to see his crimson eyes properly. 

Thrawn took to tracing the letters against the small of his back, pressing another firm kiss to his forehead. _Because I love you._ Thrawn held him closer, settling his chin against his shoulder, crimson eyes sliding shut. _You are my everything, Ch’eo, and I want to be with you in every way possible._


End file.
